The Night Before a Dream
by acopeland
Summary: When Amanda thought her summer was going to be boring things turned out the opposite way. she finds an old friend and might just fall in love or is it just a dream...?


Prologue

Dear Amanda,

I hope you had a great year here and I hope that you would come back to see me next summer. I know that i screwed up many times wile you were here and I am very sorry for that. I hope that you still feel the same way i feel about know after you left. I plan to be in your life this hole year and i promise to keep in touch with you (hence the letter). You are one of the most amazing people I have ever been in the presents of.

I send this to you with all good intentions and thoughts I hope dearly that you forgive me for my wrong and you write me back, and i will wait for your return soon.

With all my love possible,

Jared.

CHAPTER 1

The summer of my junior year began the airport to my grandmother's house where I was to stay till the 1st of august. I love my grandma and all but she lives in the country where there is really no one around. Of course she would live in Colorado one of the most beautiful states in America but she lives in the mountains and I am prone to falling. You see my brother is going to see my dads parents in southern city Colorado while I am stuck in the middle of no where. I can not believe that I am missing band camp for thing there are some many things that i have to make up when I get back.

When the plan began departure I had my gum in my pocket and a book in my hand. But as usual i got a middle seat and I am part closterfobic, and not even a window to myself or an isle to get hit be the cart. I fell asleep. I woke and we were descending. The plan pulled to the gate and all of us as passengers got out. I walked thought the corridor and there she was my grandma she even brought a sign. I ran to her smiled and hugged her.

"How was your flight dear?" She asked. While we were in the car.

"It was fine I slept most of the way here. "I said, she smiled and put her focus back on the road.

"So Amanda I have a surprise for you." she said as her face lit up so cheerfully. I smiled back I didn't say anything because we were almost there and I would have tried to get it out of her in the time lift.

As we turned the house I recognized since I was little it wasn't the same neighborhood, there were houses every where around.

"Gram is the surprise the neighborhood?" i asked.

"Yes in a way it is." she said

"Umm what do you mean?" i questioned.

"Well there are many other things that are your surprise."

"Oh ok." I said.

We walked in to the house and there were loads of people in the house many that I didn't know but some people looked familiar.

"Thanks everyone for showing up." gram said.

Then a boy walked up to me he was probably around my age. He said "Hi umm.. I hope you remember me im Jared we went to school together before you moved away and now I live next door to your grandma." he held his hand out. I thought I recognized him, I had the biggest crush on him in the 5th grade, well that was when I really started to look at boys.

"Yeah I remember you all the times you teased me and made fun of Me." I said. He blushed and chuckled.

"Well yeah at least you didn't forget me." he said, and leaned in for a huge, I am still holding my heavy luggage. He finally realized it and grabbed them from me.

"Do you know what room you're staying in?" he asked.

"No but I can ask." I replied.

"No I will do it." he urged, and set down my bags and ran back to the party, and I waited of course. He came running back. "You're on the second floor in the bedroom that used to be your moms and it is right across the way from the bathroom, and is right across from my room in the house next door." he said and smiled. I could tell that he already knew what room i would be staying in. Of course.

"Thanks." I said and have him a flirtatious smile. "So why did you move out here it is so far from everything in town?" I asked.

"Well after you left my dad felt that he had to take care of your grandma. So we moved and every summer I work out in your grandma's field, she pays me but for the most part it gives me something to do. So how is it in Arizona and please don't say hot?" he said with a glow in his face.

"Well first it is more that hot it is scorching. Huh. Well I have a lot of friends there most of them graduated in May and they all had things to do this summer. Hence why im here. I have nothing to do this summer.

I noticed that he was wearing a nicely ironed buttoned down t-shirt and nice tan slacks, and suddenly I felt underdressed I wondered if gram had any kind of clothes in the surprise or if that deal was already off.

"Hey umm can we go downstairs I have to ask my grandma something. "I said.

"Yeah sure." he got up and waited for me to leave the room first.

As we walked down the stairs he was slightly behind me trying not to be to close. I tried to spot gram finally I found her in the kitchen serving food to the party. I walked up.

"Hi Amanda I see you have been acquainted with Jared." she said. He was standing behind me and pretending that he was not paying attention.

"Gram is there and clothes in the surprise?" I whispered in her ear.

"yes I will take you to my room I though you might ask." she put her napkin down and grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowed to her room where there was a dress on the bed that was beautiful it was blue with white flowers that went slightly past the knee. I put it on and walked out of her room.

"My you look just as beautiful as I thought you would in that dress. I just knew that you would see the interest that Jared has in you, and like your mom you worry about not being perfect." she said and hugged me. We walked out to the kitchen and found Jared there standing where we had left him, except he had a huge smile and looked at me with a glow in his eye.

"Every one now that Amanda is back we can go to the barn!" Gram yelled over everyone as they started to file out the door.

Jared and I were the last ones out of the house he held the door open and said, "you're glowing in that dress you are the perfect one for the dress." I didn't say anything just smiled and hopefully it said thank you. We walked out to the barn in silence but not an occur silence but comfortable. I looked at how much he had changed since we were in fifth grade and I wondered why he was so interested in me now that I don't live here any more. His hair was so dark and wind blown, and how tall and muscular he was, ohh and tan...

We got to the barn and there was a band and gram had cleared a space for a dance floor and tables around it. Then Jared turned to me and said, "Would you like to dance?" and he held out his hand.

"Yes I would like to dance. "I said. Grabbed his hand and of course it was a slow song. "So how have you been since I left? Are there any girls here that interest you?"

He had a pause he looked down at me and said, "Well its been a very long time since you have been here I mean well school is all the same since you left except I don't have you to tease all the time and your not here to help me when I get stuck on my homework, high school wasn't much of a change and I end up getting bored in most of my classes so I write about fifth grade before you left, how much fun we had and how we were inseparable and when you told me you liked me and I told you I didn't because I liked the girl Lori that I sat next to, just how little we were makes me laugh. But then I think about how you left and you never called or seemed to care that we were best friends. But your here now and....."

We swayed back and forth I can not believe how much he has matured because most of the guys that I know are so immature and rude, but I guess he had to grow up after his mother left. "Really and what???" I teased him and gave him a smile.

"Nothing there are just no girls here that interest me except for the one that just returned today and I missed her so much. I wonder if I ever cross her mind." he smile and what waited for my expression, well surprised in a way of course but I could tell.

"Umm well she never got a call from him either. He has been in her mind quite frequently now that she thinks about it she never really thought he would be here." I said smiling. He pulled me in closer our legs touched and the dance well it was not a dance any more we slowly and lightly swayed side to side. Put my head on his chest and just thought, and the song began to end and as it did we walked off the dance floor and to on of the empty tables.

"Well I guess that now the hard part is already over we can talk." he smile simply and me and looked in to my eyes and it felt like everything would be ok just looking in to his eyes knowing that he liked me. Not many guys have liked me in the past and only after I left. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well im thinking about how i never thought that that when I came here that you would be in the picture and how you like me after not talking to me in years. How just thoughts gave you hope that you would come back and you could tell me that you really return feeling after we matured a little. I want to know how you could keep me in mind after like four years." I said

"Well its just you were the only steady relationship I had you were my best friend you were always there for me when me mom left and when I would get in fight with my dad you would always talk to me no matter how late it was. You would cry with me and comfort me, make me laugh. You know when you told me you liked me I wanted to say I liked you to but I couldn't say it to you even when I knew you were leaving I wanted to tell you but I didn't have enough courage. But it I much easer now that I know you feel that same way about me. When you Grandma told me you were coming for the summer I had to figure out a way to tell you after all these years." he said.

"Really you know its funny how things just happen like this." I said. He shifted in his chair and got up and said, "Do you want to dance again?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we went back out to the dance floor and this time it has a fast song, wait I cant dance to this, he kept pulling me closer to him. I just danced to the rhythm to the music, laughed and danced for what seemed like minutes but in fact they were hours before I knew it was one o'clock in the morning. I didn't notice that most of the people had left there people on there way out and it was me Jared and Gram, who walked over and said, "I'm sorry but we have to call it a night." we both nodded.

I walked back to the house with Jared who stopped at the door, stopped with him he stared in to my eyes and I stared back, he began to talk, "Well what if tomorrow I show you around?" I nodded. "I will come over when your ready." he said then hugged me tight and close I didn't want to let go and neither did he so we stood their hugging for minutes. Finally he let go and said, "Goodnight." He walked away and walked to his back porch and waved again. I went inside to my room I got in to my pajamas and laid down on the bed with my legs hanging off the side of the bed, and I just thought and tried to capture all that had happened in the few hours I have been here. Then I thought ill right it down and get it all down to clear a few things up.

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh I am having the best time here in Colorado at my Grams and it has only been a few hours well I got here at six and now it is almost two in the morning it crazy. when I thought things were going to be boring they were in a way surprising an by the way if you are reading this you need to know that I am here with a guy that I liked when I was in fifth grade its funny how this worked out in the long run. (fyi his name is Jared). He finally returns the feeling that I had for him.... finally..lol. I just can't process all that has happened. Its Amazing I wish all of my friends were here to see me so happy. They would be proud of me not being so reserved all the time. i told him every thing.... I feel like I am at home again... I remember how much I miss it ...It's not Hot!!!! lol.

~Amanda~

I finally fell asleep after thinking but it just got strenuous for one night I didn't cry myself to sleep.....dreams came and went as they always did but they were happy dreams not lone some and hope because all of my hope is in Jared who i know is here for me.

CHAPTER 2

I woke to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. i walked down and Jared was at the table so before he saw, or at least before I think he saw I ran back up stairs put on a pair of jeans and a cute top, and walked to the bathroom brushed my hair and clipped it half up... now I am ready I said to myself looking in to the mirror. I walked down stairs and Jared was gone so I walked to the table and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped and he laughed... of course he would so this to me. Wow who would have thought I would have fallen for it. I ate with him. We left in his truck and he wouldn't tell me where we were going. (I told you he teases me lol).


End file.
